someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout : Suit Locks
This is one of the worst Kind of tech use the Vaults have ever used. A doctor named Seth roger and The Overseer, Joey Thomson wanted to make a suit that protects the Vault people inside. Seth was on a project of making it when the overseer wanted this shut down, but it seemed like there were too many things getting into their Vault, Vault 0-00 so the Overseer got angry since he didn't like this idea of protection for his people. The overseer went with it after over two more people die in the vault because of cockroaches so the Overseer allows Seth to continue his project like Seth wanted but his new dream became his new nightmare. It was the first day after the Overseer agreed to Seth's project he's been designing since he was a late teen. Seth has a blueprints about the new protections which Seth likes to call Vault spring locks or Suit Locks. Seth had started the base of this Suit Lock with a normal Vault suit and puts armor around it and possibly have hard metal fist to punch creatures for males and tougher armor for females. Seth had his brother, Vector roger to be the test dummy. Vector didn't really think of himself as a test dummy but as a Test hero for his vault, this reason is thanks to his own brother and the overseer. Vector was two years younger than Seth, Vector is 24 at the time of the beginning of the Suit locks project. It was day two of the making of Suit locks and Vector was wear a prototype of the armor, The overseer watched over Seth making sure there was zero errors during the making. not for Vector mainly but mainly for his people. Day 4 of the making for Suit locks Vector had felt more and more less a hero but a dummy, Vector had been hurt a couple times during the four days he's been helping his brother Seth with this project. Vector went to his room to rest until Seth calls for him for more "Harmless help" and Vector went to think about how his brother thinks about him at this point in time. It was Day 7 and it has been a full week and Seth had slowly and slowly stop caring for his brother heath or feeling. The suit lock had the same texture as the Vault suit, this armor that Vector had to wear had spring locks to tighten or lose the suit on the Vault dweller. Day 9 the torso part of the Suit lock was done and Vector had to test the torso part before Seth was able to go on with the rest of the suit. Vector puts the Torso on and Seth puts it on tightly and Vector tells his brother that it's on to tight, but Seth acts like he didn't hear him. Vector felt the spring locks getting stronger on his body, Vector yells in pain. The overseer goes to Vector and sees that the suit locks' torso was on was too tight so he made it lose so Vector would calm down. Vector was looking at his brother after the Overseer helped him. Day 12 Seth was staying up all night making the perfect torso and leggings, The next morning Vector went to meet up with Seth and Seth just looked at Vector as a Dummy not a brother no more. Seth had told Vector to go sit on his desk so he can set up the Suit locks on him. Vector was more scared of putting his brother's "Perfect torso and leggings" but it was only them two so Seth forcing Vector to wear it after hitting with a crowbar made from copper. Vector started to put on the Suit locks, the overseer comes to watch over them with coffee in hand. Vector wears it and smiles as he tells Seth and The Overseer that this is at it's top age of being the best protection but then it happens, and Vector had asked himself as it happened to him "Why? why me? was I not a good enough person?" the spring locks on the suit had shifted and dig into the suit and skin of Vector. Vector screamed and yelled in pain. The Overseer yelled at Seth to take it off him but Seth didn't move and wasn't even showing a emotion of sadness or any signs of emotion at all. Almost he wanted his brother to die for some kind of reason. Blood was leaking out of the suit and more and more blood was leaking out as Vector had died in the project that was supposed to be the thing that saves the Vault. The Overseer didn't charge Seth in anyway because he had thought Seth was too scared to do anything. The next day someone had brought a plate from the suit that had writing on it with a sharpie and the person left Seth to read it alone. It reads "Dear brother, i'm happy to help you because of how much you wanted to do this since your 17 birthday so ask me what to do and i'll do because your the best brother ever - your brother Vector" After Seth read this he had dropped to his knees and held it close to his face and started to weep and cried as he felt awful because he killed his own brother just to get results for his project he wanted to make real and become the hero for the vault but became a murder of the vault. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fallout